Изменения в расписании
by Ellaahn
Summary: Кроссовер Ями и Видоискателя. Мне очень захотелось сделать счастливым Фейлона. Основной пейринг: Лю Фейлон/Ория Мибу. Ау и возможно ООС.
1. Глава I О пользе чайных церемоний

Автор: Ellaahn  
Бета:Satellit  
Фандом: кроссовер Видоискателя и Потомков тьмы  
Название: Изменения в расписании  
Герои: Ория Мибу, Лю Фейлон (остальные потом добавятся)  
Рейтинг: G (пока что, а там посмотрим)) )  
Дисклеймер: Не мое, увы.

Глава I. О несомненной пользе чайных церемоний

Фейлон недолюбливал Японию, и тайны из этого не делал. Надо признать, на то у него были достаточно веские причины, хотя он о них не распространялся, предпочитая прослыть в глазах общественности высокомерным снобом, до сих пор не простившим японцам всё - начиная от нашествия Хидэёси и заканчивая Наньцзинской резнёй. В конце концов, чего ещё можно ожидать от человека, как-то появившегося на собрании кланов Триады в шеньи* (которое, кстати, шло ему до умопомрачения). Воспоминания о том вечере до сих пор заставляли его улыбаться - какую лекцию он прочел тогда одному выскочке, посмевшему поинтересоваться, отчего он пришел в кимоно! С цитатами из Лао-Цзы и отсылками к историческим хроникам - благо образование позволяло. При этом он не состоял ни в одном из обществ ханьфу фусин. Вообще, честно говоря, Фей Ляо Бан никогда не понимал этого человеческого стремления становиться одним из, когда можно оставаться единственным в своем роде.  
Но он многое не мог понять в людях. В частности, например, какую цель преследует Такаяма, пригласивший его в «Ко Каку Рю» на традиционную японскую чайную церемонию. Это непонимание, пожалуй, его раздражало больше всего.

Ория привычными движениями готовил чай, незаметно разглядывая посетителей. Почетным гостем сегодня был молодой китаец, хотя, насколько знал Мибу, молодостью гостя не стоило обольщаться – хватку он имел завидную, уже не первый год удерживая под своей рукой контроль над большей частью теневого бизнеса Гонконга. Но, кем бы он ни был, долг хозяина – проследить, чтобы его гости чувствовали себя удобно. Поэтому, он продолжал краем глаза присматривать за Лю, готовый помочь в любую минуту – вполне возможно, что иностранец не имеет никакого понятия о чайной церемонии.  
Однако гость вел себя безупречно, соблюдая предписанные традицией движения с немалой долей изящества.  
«- Наверняка не чужд боевым искусствам», - отметил про себя Ория, - «посмотреть бы толком, как он двигается. Это многое бы прояснило».

Гости покинули чайный домик, вернувшись в ресторанный зал, а Мибу никак не мог решить, что ему показалось странным в китайце.  
«- Надо будет присмотреть за ним, мало ли… В конце концов, Ямамото возлагает большие надежды на эту сделку».  
Спустя час он зашел в ВИП-зал и сразу понял, что не обманулся – в глазах гостя стыла такая смесь злости и ярости, что становилось страшно. Лицо Фейлона было бесстрастно, движения неторопливы, но интуиция Ории буквально кричала о том, что китайца нужно уводить. Странно, что остальные этого не замечали. Хотя в их состоянии, сложно заметить что-нибудь, кроме новой порции саке.

Фейлон сдерживался из последних сил. Горячий нрав был опасным союзником – вознесясь наверх благодаря ему, Фейлон отлично отдавал себе отчет в том, что этот огонь может стать причиной его падения. Сколько могла потерять Байше в прошлом году, из-за этой бессмысленной возни с Асами? Фейлон умел считать, и, вопреки всеобщему мнению о своем сибаритстве, он терпеть не мог бессмысленных трат. Однако сегодняшний день и тем более вечер, весь этот фарс… Желание развернуться, и улететь в Китай было уже практически непереносимым. Правда, лучше всего злость сдерживало понимание того, что его провоцируют на безрассудство. А больше всего Фейлон не любил играть по чужим правилам.  
Увидев направляющегося к нему хозяина заведения, он насторожился.

- Не хотите ли полюбоваться на мой сад? В это время года он особенно хорош, – не лучшая идея, но Ории ничего другого в голову не пришло.  
- С удовольствием, - выдохнул Лю.  
Извинившись, они вышли на свежий воздух. Прогуливаясь по дорожкам, они незаметно свернули к тясицу**. Мибу приглашающе повел рукой:  
- Я собирался пить чай. Не желаете ли ко мне присоединиться?  
Фейлон согласно склонил голову, и Ория против воли залюбовался волосами, скользнувшими по плечам – гладкие черные пряди находились в идеальном порядке. Собственная прическа доставляла Ории куда больше хлопот.

- Лю-сан, - разлив чай, он решил перейти прямо к делу, - вас что-то беспокоит? Могу ли я чем-то помочь? – самым удачным ему показалось задать вопрос прямо – что-то в движениях или взгляде собеседника говорило, что он сейчас не потерпит никаких околичностей.  
- Не думаю, Мибу-сан, - покачал головой нахмурившийся Фейлон.  
Поначалу они пили чай в молчании, затем, гость, словно опомнившись, вынырнул из своих размышлений:  
- Простите меня, Мибу–сан, сегодня я не самый вежливый гость.  
- Что вы, Лю-сан, это мне надо извиняться – плох тот хозяин, который не смог помочь гостю забыть о проблемах.

Фейлон еще раз внимательно оглядел Орию. Хозяин ресторана был необычным. Волосы, почти такие же длинные, как и у самого Фейлона, кимоно, выверенные движения – на секунду стало любопытно, не занимается ли хозяин чем-то вроде кендо, уж очень характерные походка и мозоли на ладонях. Для невнимательного наблюдателя Мибу наверняка представлялся куклой, подделкой под старину, но если присмотреться…  
Пожалуй, Ория заслужил откровенность, а самому Фею не помешал бы совет от местного, хорошо разбирающегося в сложившейся ситуации:  
- Я просто не могу решить, намеренно ли меня оскорбили или нет, пригласив сюда?  
Ория застыл.  
- Нет, нет, вы здесь ни при чем, - отмахнулся Дракон, заметив ступор хозяина. – Я сейчас говорю о Такаяме и его людях. Я никогда не скрывал того, что у меня сложные взаимоотношения с … культурой вашей страны.  
«Проще говоря, недолюбливает всё японское», - перевел для себя Ория, - «странно, не думал, что он из этих…»  
- В делах это мне никогда не мешало, потому что, заключая сделку, я опираюсь в первую очередь на надежность человека, а не на его национальность. Я не в первый раз веду дела с вашими соотечественниками, и их поведение обычно отличается от поведения Такаямы. Например, мои партнеры всегда старались учитывать особенности моего характера, выбирая в качестве площадки для переговоров нейтральные места. Ваш же ресторан – воплощенная Япония времен Токугавы. Надеюсь, я не задел вас?  
- Я понимаю, и не считаю себя задетым, - кивнул Ория. Он действительно понимал дилемму собеседника – либо его пригласили сюда специально, либо не удосужились узнать его вкусы. И тот и другой вариант были весьма неприятны. Интересно, какой вариант Фей Лао Бан считает для себя более оскорбительным?  
- Насколько мне известно, - осторожно начал Мибу, ступая на тонкий лед чужих интересов, - в Токио очень заинтересованы в удачном завершении этой сделки.  
У Ории была превосходная информационная сеть – благодаря работавшим на него девушкам, в том числе. Традиционное пренебрежительное отношение к женщинам не раз выходило якудза боком.  
- Хм?  
- Оябун Ямамото лично. Так что, это, скорее всего, внутренние интриги.  
- Я думал об этом, - согласился собеседник, - мне показалось, что это местная инициатива. Иногда ретивый слуга может нанести хозяину больший ущерб, чем заклятый враг.  
Вот с этим Мибу был согласен на сто процентов – стоило Фей Лао Бану почувствовать себя серьезно оскорбленным… Глава одного из крупнейших наркосиндикатов, контролирующий к тому же порты Гонконга… Для Японии, в которую наркотики завозились в основном из Китая - значимых собственных баз по производству продукта в стране не было – эта ситуация могла стать проблемой. Очень дорогостоящей проблемой.

В кармане Фейлона завибрировал телефон.  
- Извините, - поднялся он, - но на этот звонок я обязательно должен ответить.  
- Конечно, прошу вас.  
Судя по долетающим обрывкам кантонской речи, гость говорил с кем-то из своих подчиненных.  
У Ории появилось время для раздумий. Если вмешаться в сложившуюся ситуацию, то Ямамото не забудет оказанной ему услуги, это понятно. Тем более, если он поможет не только спасти сделку, но и устранить соперника. С другой стороны, если оставить все как есть… Одной сменой оябуна они не ограничатся. Передел сфер влияния, новые люди, а значит и потеря старых связей… Нет, ему это абсолютно невыгодно. Интересно, а что для себя решил Фей Лао Бан?  
- Простите меня, Мибу-сан. Сегодня я нарушил, наверное, все традиции тя-но ю***. Беспокойный из меня гость.  
- Я не был бы столь критичен, Лю-сан. Истинный мастер знает, как и когда нарушать церемонию, чтобы придать ей неповторимый оттенок, - на самом деле он нисколько не кривил душой, гость Ории действительно нравился. В отличие от многих, побывавших в его ресторане Лю действительно умел _чувствовать _суть. Лучше искреннее понимание происходящего, пусть и ломающее рамки канона, чем бездумное следование ритуалу. – К тому же в нашу первую встречу вы вели себя абсолютно безупречно. Несколько странно - для человека с вашими вкусами.  
- Мой наставник считал, что нельзя учить язык, не понимая культуру, которая его породила, - к тому же было время, когда он нормально относился ко всему, что связано с Японией. Но этого Ории знать не нужно.  
- Мудрый человек.  
- Очень. Мне его не хватает.  
После долгого молчания Фейлон внезапно произнес:  
- Мне бы хотелось, чтобы Ямамото-сан узнал о происходящем. Осуществимо ли это?  
- Я с удовольствием позабочусь о том, что бы ваше желание исполнилось.  
Фейлон снова погрузился в молчание. Ория осторожно им любовался – смотреть на гостя было чисто эстетически приятно, редко встретишь такое сочетание красоты, силы и ума. Даже Мураки… Нет, не стоит сейчас думать о Мураки и бередить старые раны. Лучше смотреть на тонкий профиль гостя и наслаждаться светом его ауры. Сильной ауры, которая не пристала обычному человеку. Задумавшись, Ория не заметил, как к беседке подошла служанка и пролепетала, что Лю-сана ждут.  
- Мне пора. Не будем заставлять уважаемого Такаяму-сана ждать.  
Забывшись, Фейлон трижды стукнул пальцами по столику****. Еще одно нарушение ритуала… Но какое приятное!  
- Лю-сан… Возможно вы не откажите мне в удовольствии видеть вас еще раз? Не обязательно в «Ко Каку Рю»? Хотя двери этого ресторана всегда для вас открыты.  
- С радостью, Мибу-сан. Раньше я ни разу не был в Киото.  
- Что ж, я сделаю все от меня зависящее, чтобы Япония вам хоть чуть-чуть понравилась.  
- Попробуйте, - необидно рассмеялся собедник и легко поднявшись, вышел.  
«Легкая походка. Наверняка он хороший боец».

Конец первой главы.

Примечания

*Ханьфу (漢服 ) — традиционные костюмы Китая. Однако в самом Китае надеваются только во время торжественных церемоний или используются в исторических фильмах. Но в Китае и за границей есть также культурные общества, которые посвящают свои силы возрождению ханьфу, это явление называется «ханьфу фусин» (漢服復興 ).  
Классический ханьфу – это длинная, до колен верхняя рубаха «И» (衣 ) с широкими или узкими рукавами, и расширяющаяся к низу длинная до пят юбка «Чан» (裳 ). Под «И» надевается исподнее Чжунъи (中衣 ) и Чжунчан (中裳 ) из хлопчатника или шёлка. Мужской вариант называется «Шэньи» (深衣 ) или «Чжицзюй» (直裾 ), а женский «Цюйцзюй» (曲裾 ). Именно этот костюм и послужил прототипом японского кимоно.  
Шеньи - типичный костюм, который носили во времена династии Хань. Особенность костюма заключается в том, что верхняя и нижняя части одежды соединены, и манжеты выделены другой тканью. Он полностью скрывает тело, не давая возможности увидеть ни кусочка плоти, но дает проявиться изящности и равновесию. Шеньи символизирует единство Неба, Человека и моральных традиционных понятий храбрости, справедливости и непорочности. Этот костюм является воплощением всех вещей на земле. Широкие манжеты рукава Шеньи символизируют Юаньжун Небесного пути [Юаньжун означает гармонию, совершенствование и законченность]. Наложение правой части воротника на левую часть символизирует ясность и перпендикулярность граней Земли, отражает концепции Инь и Ян [Инь (луна) символизирует восприимчивость, и пассивность. Ян (солнце) символизирует мужское начало, действие, движение и жар]. Правая сторона воротника представляет Ян и находится снаружи. Левая сторона представляет Инь и находится внутри. Это также демонстрирует необыкновенность духа законности, справедливости и беспристрастия, с которым люди относятся друг к другу. Сзади у Шеньи проходит прямой шов от основания до верха. Это отражает праведность человеческого поведения. Широкий пояс обвязан вокруг талии, символизируя движение вперед или назад и отвечает концепции равновесия. Верх сделан из четырех частей ткани, символизируя времена года. Низ одежды состоит из 12 частей ткани, представляя 12 месяцев года. Ежедневная жизнь человека должна соответствовать строгой цикличности 12 месяцев, поэтому форма и части, которые составляют Шеньи, не должна меняться. Это также представляет традиционную китайскую культуру, которая выделяет благородство, исключает вульгарность, подчеркивает дух изящества, внутреннее значение и исток жизни.

** тясицу - чайный домик  
*** тя-но ю - чайная церемония  
***Коутоу пальцами.  
Человек, которому налили чаю, может выразить свою благодарность, постучав 3 раза по столу согнутыми указательным и средним пальцем. Этот обычай распространен в Южном Китае (например, в Гонконге); в других районах Китая этого обычая, как правило, не придерживаются.  
Говорят, что обычай этот возник во времена династии Цин, когда император Цяньлун путешествовал по стране инкогнито, и ему было интересно узнать, что думает народ о власти. Однажды в трактире император подсел к двум мужчинам, которые распивали чай, и завел беседу. Мужчины сразу поняли, что перед ними не простой житель, и хотели упасть перед ним на колени, но прекрасно понимали, что если все узнают, что перед ними император, то их ждет смертная казнь, так как император считался величественным и неприкасаемым, а те люди с ним беседовали, как с равным. После чаепития, молодые люди встали и один из них сделал два жеста пальцами — сначала указательный и средний вместе положил на край стола, затем тот же жест с согнутыми пальцами. Император не понимал и попросил объяснить, что это значит. Молодой человек ответил: «Мы знаем, что перед нами Ваше величество, и теперь нас убъют за то, что мы с Вами разговаривали, но я очень хочу выразить Вам от нас и от всего народа благодарность. Эти два жеста означают, что Ваш народ предстилается пред Вами и преклоняется». И мужчины ушли. Император был удивлен и в то же время рад, что о нем так думает его народ. С тех пор подобный жест показывает уважение к человеку за чаепитием.


	2. Глава II О ценности хорошего собеседник

Глава II. О ценности хорошего собеседника.

Фейлон со вздохом отложил доклад аналитиков – судя по всему, сложившаяся стуация – плод его не совсем обдуманных прошлогодних действий. Хотя… Кто тогда мог знать, что семья Чунь, которую он практически вытеснил из Гонконга, попытается восстановить прежний статус-кво, продавшись при этом «14К». А уж кто-кто, а «14К» не упустит свой шанс поучаствовать в дележе пирога под названием «Япония».  
Хищно улыбаясь, Фей откинулся в кресле – заварушка, нескладная поначалу, стала обрастать все более интересными подробностями. Нет, конечно, он примет все необходимые меры безопасности, но…Азарт предстоящей битвы уже начал захватывать его с головой.

Ория с самого утра отправился в Токио, на встречу с Ямамото. Подобные беседы не принято доверять телефонам, несмотря на то, что сторонний человек не понял бы и десятой части информации, скрытой в невинной, на первый взгляд, беседе. Под конец Ямамото посетовал на то, что редко сейчас можно встреть приятного собеседника, подобного Ории. На что Мибу отметил, что судьба явно к нему более благосклонна, поскольку недавно привела в его дом более чем интересного гостя. Ямамото помрачнел, по-видимому будучи прекрасно осведомленным о пристрастиях Лю.  
- И как ваш гость отнесся к произошедшему?  
- Был несколько удивлен, особенно поначалу. Однако, я сделал все возможное, чтобы убедить его, что это не ваша идея.  
Оябун молча кивнул. Можно было быть уверенным, что его благодарность не заставит себя ждать. А пока стоит обговорить детали. В согласии Лю на эту авантюру Мибу почему-то не сомневался.

Однако Фей Лао Бан, против ожидания, попытался отговорить его от участия в этом деле.  
- Поймите, Мибу-сан, я нисколько не сомневаюсь в вашей храбрости и тем более не ставлю под сомнение вашу доблесть, но тут замешаны интересы не только якудза, - он на мгновение замялся, по старой привычке неохотно расставаясь с информацией. – «14К» вступила в игру. Были убиты двое моих посредников, - не ключевые фигуры, но тем не менее, это был мои люди и я не могу оставить их смерть просто так. Мне не хотелось бы вас втягивать во все это.  
Фейлон сам не мог понять, почему его так заботит судьба Ории, но ему действительно не хотелось, чтобы с этим японцем что-то случилось. Для себя он решил это считать просто симпатией, вызванной сходным интересом к истории. В конце концов, предлог не хуже других, не так ли?  
- Лю-сан, не стоит. Я не привык отходить в сторону, а тем более - менять привязанности.  
- Не самое удачное качество в нашем с вами бизнесе, как мне кажется, - шутливо заметил Фейлон, понимая, что переупрямить Мибу у него не получится.  
- Вы правы. Но это фамильная черта, а кто я такой, чтобы менять традиции этого дома?

На следующее же утро к Ории пришел чем-то недовольный начальник охраны.  
- Мибу-сан, к вам посетители. Примете?  
- Странно. Я никого сегодня не ждал. Хорошо, зови.  
В комнату вошли двое крепко сложенных парней, с абсолютно незапоминающимися лицами.  
- Чему обязан?  
- Мибу –сан, мы пришли представиться, во избежание возможных недоразумений. С этого дня мы будем вас сопровождать в поездках. Приказ Дракона.  
- Кого?  
- Господина Лю, - пояснил второй, - мы не будем вмешиваться до тех пор, пока вам не будет угрожать реальная опасность.  
- Ясно, - прошипел Ория, - соедните меня с вашим Др… хозяином.  
Дракон. Ну надо же. Никогда не подозревал за Фей Лао Баном подобной претенциозности. Хотя, надо признать, ему идет.  
- Лю-сан, это Мибу Ория…  
Фей не дал ему и слова сказать. Глубокий, красивый голос патокой лился сквозь телефонную трубку, успокаивая негодование Ории, словно флейта – кобру. Оказывается, он окажет большую услугу главе Байше, приняв пополнение штата, поскольку единственный способ выманить недоброжелателей – ловля на живца, и коль уж сложилась такая ситуация, что Ория рискует собой ради интересов Фейлона, то дело чести последнего - максимально обезопасить эту авантюру.  
Ошеломленный Ория сдался, согласившись на «сопровождение», как это деликатно окрестил Лю, однако тут же отыграл пару очков, коварно подкинув вопрос, которого китаец явно не ожидал:  
- Кстати, Лю-сан, вы помните, что обещали мне попробовать переубедить вас насчет Японии?  
- Да, - несколько неуверенно согласился Фейлон, прикидывая, как это может быть связано с предыдущей темой беседы.  
- Так вот, когда у вас удет свободное время? Я планирую обзорную экскурсию по Киото.  
- Насчет экскурсии уговора не было.  
- Ну так и насчет «сопровождения» уговора не было... - лукаво заметил Ория, - к тому же, чем больше людей нас заметит вместе, тем скорее наш противник отреагирует, разве нет?  
- Хорошо, согласен, - засмеялся Фей. - в среду, согласны?  
- Согласен. Уверен, вам понравится.

Прогулка действительно получилась великолепной — они оба интересовались историей и тема взаимопроникновения китайской и японской культур была весьма актуальной, а Киото служил живым тому подтверждением.*  
Ория рассказывал о городе с несвойственным для него воодушевлением и смутился, когда увидел, что Фей с улыбкой наблюдает за ним.  
- Что?  
- Ничего, - попытался прогнать улыбку Фей, - просто вы говорите Киото — сан.  
- Я кансаец, - пожал плечами Ория, подчеркнуто растягивая гласные, - к тому же этот город действительно имеет душу.  
- Могу в это поверить.  
Фейлону приходилось постоянно напоминать себе, что постоянно пялиться на собеседника просто невежливо. Нет, он догадывался, что Ория вряд ли наденет кимоно, но в джинсах и футболке он был так не похож на себя-привычного, что постоянно хотелось убедиться, что это один и тот же человек. Несмотря на то, что сегодня они были оба в европейской одежде, каждый третий турист считал своим долгом сфотографировать их, тем более, что рассказы Ории непременно собирали кучу посторонних слушателей. На минуту представив, какой бы ажиотаж они вызвали появившись в традиционных нарядах, он поморщился и мельком посочувствовал охранникам, которые с каждой минутой нервничали все больше.  
Однако, это не мешало ему наслаждаться обществом Ории — пожалуй, он не чувствовал себя так свободно, наверное, лет десять, не меньше, а то и вообще никогда. Фей поймал себя на мысли, что благодарен Токаяме за его мелкую месть. Очень благодарен.

- Вы знаете, что ваши люди называют вас Драконом? – внезапно вспомнил Мибу, когда они уже прощались.  
- Слышал, - усмехнулся Лю, - видимо, они предпочитают служить не голове дракона, но всему дракону целиком**. Это из-за моего детского имени*** – Фейлон, - пояснил он,– правда меня по-прежнему продолжают так называть, несмотря на то, что мне уже давно за двадцать.  
- Взлетающий Дракон... Вам идет.  
- Только не говорите, что тоже хотите меня называть так.  
- А можно?  
- Будда милосердный! Да называйте меня так, как вам нравится! Я привык уже.  
Кстати, - Фейлон усмехнулся, - мои подчиненные обычно добавляют к моему имени частицу «сама».

* Киото изначально строился в соответствии с традиционной китайской геомантией, по образцу тогдашней китайской столицы  
** Лидера триады обычно называют «сан шу», или «лун тао» (голова дракона).  
**Детское имя – имя, которое давалось ребенку на период детства (до 20 лет). Второе имя — это имя, даваемое при достижении совершеннолетия, которое используются в течение жизни. Таким образом, имя, данное при рождении, использовалось только самим человеком или его старшими родственниками; тогда как второе имя, использовалось взрослыми сверстниками для обращения друг к другу при общении или на письме. Традиция постепенно отмирает, но, как мы видим, что хотя семья Фейлона оказалась в этом смысле традиционной. (так что мы поступаем не очень вежливо, называя его Фейлоном). Как вариант можно предположить, что Фей оставил свое детское имя как прозвище).


End file.
